Love You Forever
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: <html><head></head>Peu importe à quel point il grandira, peu importe les erreurs qu'il commettra, Gabriel restera éternellement le bébé de Raphaël.</html>


**Love You Forever**

_A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him, she sang…_

Raphaël n'éclata pas de rire devant la tête que faisait son frère, mais ce fut très juste. Très, très juste.

« Allez, détends-toi ! » fit-il gentiment. « Il ne va pas te manger ! »

« Je sais ! » protesta l'Étoile du Matin, les yeux rivés sur la créature enroulée dans sa couverture bleue reposant au creux de ses bras. « C'est juste que… comment on peut être _aussi petit _? A ce stade, c'est ridicule ! »

Le guérisseur reconnut intérieurement que son aîné avait raison. En général, les anges venant à peine de naître n'étaient pas très gros, mais Gabriel aurait pu être couché sans problèmes dans un carton à chaussures.

Ce fut à cet instant de ces réflexions que le bébé eut un petit bâillement et entrouvrit ses deux yeux dorés encore tout embrumés de sommeil.

« Mince, c'est pas moi qui l'ai réveillé, quand même ? » paniqua l'Archange aux ailes noires.

Impossible de décréter qui était le plus mignon de la paire – Lucifer en plein désarroi ou Gabriel impérialement inconscient de l'angoisse qu'il provoquait chez son gardien.

Raphaël se contenta de sourire.

_The baby grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was two years old and he ran all around the house. He pulled all the books off the shelves. He pulled all the food out of the refrigerator and he took his mother's watch and flushed it down the toilet. Sometimes his mother would say : "This kid is driving me CRAZY !"_

Lucifer ne se gêna pas pour exploser de rire quand il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait son cadet immédiat.

« Oh toi ! » éclata le médecin céleste en le fusillant du regard.

« Je t'avais prévenu ! » s'étouffa l'Étoile du Matin, se tenant les côtes. « C'était pas toi qui jurait que tu pouvais t'occuper de Gaby pendant le week-end, oh tout se passera pour le mieux ? »

« Il a mis de la boue dans la machine à laver alors qu'elle tournait, fourré du papier toilette dans les canalisations au point de tout boucher et a renversé son jus de fruit SUR MES DOSSIERS ! » énuméra l'Archange au teint café au lait, crachant des flammes.

« Je te l'avais dit, Gaby a tendance à laisser un peu de… disons bazar… derrière lui… »

« Du bazar ?! C'est un raz-de-marée de bordel ! » tempêta Raphaël. « C'est à vous rendre DINGO ! »

_But at night time, when the two years old was quiet, she opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor, looked up over the side of his bed, and if he was really asleep she picked him up and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. While she rocked him, she sang…_

« Cadeau ! »

Le médecin céleste haussa un sourcil lorsque le benjamin des Archanges lui fourra dans les mains un truc qui ressemblait à un pot en terre cuite déformé, peint avec des couleurs criardes.

« Oh, que c'est gentil » commenta-il platement.

Gabriel rayonna.

« Et puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut cet honneur ? »

« A l'école la maîtresse a dit que c'était la fête des mamans et que tout le monde devait faire un cadeau à sa gardienne alors c'est pour toi ! »

L'Archange brun cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu.

« Mais Gaby, je ne suis pas ta maman. »

L'enfant le considéra d'un air surpris.

« Mais tu sens bon. Et tu fais des gros câlins. Et tu te fâches, mais tu me fais jamais peur. Une maman, c'est pas comme ça ? »

Raphaël ne répondit pas avec des mots. Il répondit en prenant son cadet dans ses bras.

_The boy grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was nine years old. And he never wanted to come in for dinner, he never wanted to take a bath and when grandma visited he always said bad words. Sometimes his mother wanted to sell him to the zoo !_

L'Archange brun avait pratiquement l'écume aux lèvres.

« GABRIEL ! »

« C'était pour jouer ! » se défendit le gamin, son minois de chérubin plissé en une moue boudeuse pas du tout repentante.

« Tu appelles ça jouer ? A cause de toi, la bibliothèque sera fermée pendant trois semaines, le temps qu'on nettoie tout ce massacre ! Tu appelles ça JOUER ? »

« T'es pas drôle, Raph ! »

« Et toi, tu n'es qu'un sale morveux et je me demande bien ce que j'ai fait à Père pour que tu sois comme ça ! »

_But at night time, when he was asleep, the mother quietly opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor and looked up over the side of the bed. If he was really asleep, she picked up that nine-year-old boy and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. __And while she rocked him she sang…_

« Est-ce que tu me déteste ? »

Le médecin céleste leva le nez de ses papiers. Gabriel le considérait d'un air anxieux – une expression des plus inusitées chez ce farceur impénitent.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« …Parce que je te fais marcher sur la tête ? »

Raphaël garda le silence un bref instant, puis étendit le bras et asséna une pichenette sur le bout du nez de son cadet.

« Aïe ! »

« Si c'est vraiment ce que vous croyez, mon jeune monsieur, alors vous êtes l'ange le plus stupide de toute la Création. Est-ce que je pourrais _vraiment _te détester pour une raison pareille ? »

L'air ahuri de Gabriel alors qu'il entendait cela valait toutes les blagues vaseuses au monde.

_The boy grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was a teenager. He had strange friends and he wore strange clothes and he listened to strange music. Sometimes the mother felt like she was in a zoo !_

« GABRIEL ! »

Le garçon dévisagea son frère – enfin, Raphaël supposait qu'il le dévisageait, avec tous ces cheveux sur la figure, c'était un peu difficile à dire…

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne va pas sortir dans cet état, enfin ! Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ? »

L'adolescent tourna au rouge sous le coup d'une colère purement hormonale. Il arborait un jean noir déchiré à coups de ciseaux, un mini haut arborant l'inscription MERDE AU PARADIS et dévoilant son nombril et du vernis à ongles noir.

« Je fais ce que je veux ! » aboya-t-il. « Où je veux, quand je veux et comme je veux ! Et si ça te plaît pas, je t'encule au poivre moulu ! »

Sur ce, il partit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Raphaël leva les bras au plafond avec désespoir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, Papa ? »

_But at night time, when that teenager was asleep, the mother opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor and looked up over the side of the bed. If he was really asleep she picked up that great big boy and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. __While she rocked him she sang…_

Quand il dormait, Gabriel retrouvait l'innocence de ses toutes premières années d'existence avec une aisance désarmante.

Le guérisseur eut un petit sourire. Son cadet avait beau dire que les règlements, il s'en battait l'œil avec un fouet de cuisine, il était quand même revenu avant minuit, après avoir fait indécemment la java.

Décidément, les ados. Incapable de vous dire ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment en face.

_That teenager grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was a grown-up man. He left home and got a house across town. But sometimes on dark nights the mother got into her car and drove across town. If all the lights in her son's house were out, she opened his bedroom window, crawled across the floor, and looked up over the side of his bed. If that great big man was really asleep she picked him up and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. __And while she rocked him she sang…_

« Raph, j'ai peur. »

Le médecin céleste se retint de rouler des yeux.

« Enfin, tu sais qu'il ne va pas te manger ! »

« Je sais ! » râla son cadet, berçant gentiment le petit être enroulé dans sa couverture jaune. « C'est plutôt _moi _qui risque de le manger ! »

Raphaël se fit grave.

« Tu ne va pas lui faire de mal, Gaby. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » riposta le Messager, contemplant la petite bouille endormie de Castiel.

« Parce que tu n'es pas ce genre de personne. »

_Well, that mother, she got older. She got older and older and older. One day she called up her son and said, "You'd better come see me because I'm very old and sick." So her son came to see her. When he came in the door she tried to sing the song. __She sang…_

« Comment ça, _Gabriel a disparu ?_ »

Quand les anges se souviennent de Raphaël, ils ne pensent pas au médecin céleste, ils ne pensent pas à l'Archange impitoyable. Ils pensent à la créature au désespoir qui a cherché en vain pendant des millénaires.

Qui a cherché son bébé sans relâche pour le ramener à la maison.

_But she couldn't finish because she was too old and sick. The son went to his mother. He picked her up and rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. __And he sang this song…_

Deux silhouettes se faisant face dans un néant blanc. Gabriel avait la tête baissée, refusant de croiser le regard de son grand frère.

« J'imagine que tu m'en veux d'avoir disparu pendant tout ce temps ? »

Le Messager s'attend à des reproches, peut-être même à des coups. Pas à une pichenette sur le nez.

« Vous êtes décidément l'ange le plus _stupide _de toute la Création, mon jeune monsieur. Croyez-vous honnêtement que cela mettrait un terme à nos relations ? »

Gabriel fixa d'un air bovin son aîné qui lui souriait, l'air amusé.

« Quoi ? Tu… Mais _pourquoi _? »

Le sourire de Raphaël ne vacilla pas.

« Parce que je suis ton grand frère, petit bêta. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié ? »

_I'll love you forever,  
>I'll like you for always,<br>As long as I'm living  
>my baby you'll be.<em>

**Les parties en italique viennent du livre "Love You Forever" de Robert Munsch.  
><strong>


End file.
